Playtime
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Robin has a new playmate.


Blood red is her signature color; it showcases her dominance and her passion. Blood red colors her flattering body suit and her puffed up long hair. Her lips are painted Devil's red. The only things that are not red are her black boots and her piercing golden eyes. Her powers are super speed and flexibility. She can turn into a pretzel and she does it just for the laughs. She is a new Titan and she is Flex - a girl who knows what she wants and gets what she wants. Right now, what she wants is Robin, but he is with Starfire. That will not stop Flex, will it? Never.

She is sneaky. She is clever. She is hard headed. She is honest. She is sassy. She goes for it.

She meets Robin in the hallway. She coerces him inside her room, under the impression that she needs help hanging a heavy picture. She locks the door. It takes Robin a moment to notice that this scene is not what it seems. He does not have a chance to leave. Flex pushes him down on her bed and starts kissing him hungrily. At first, he struggles a lot and then, he subsides a little. Catching his breath, he says that he cannot do this because Star is his girlfriend.

Flex smiles. "And? She's too much of a good girl and not too much fun. We're just going to play, isn't that okay?" She kisses Robin again.

Robin keeps protesting a lot and then, he relents a little. Between her sensual kisses, she flatters him in a breathy voice. She praises him. She tells that she is intrigued by every inch of him - his hair, his skills, his power, his voice, his determination. He likes hearing what Flex has to say. It feeds his ego and his ego is hungry.

"...and especially your mask" he hears. His resistance crumbles and he flips Flex on her back, beginning their game.

"It's a good thing my room is soundproof," she declares.

Months pass and they keep on playing their little game. No one in the tower notices anything. No one suspects anything. Neither of the players shows any guilt. Both keep up the charade spectacularly. They are having so much fun so why stop now?

Robin and Star keep going strong. Their relationship does not look like it is going to implode or explode anytime soon. They are very happy together. Playtime with Flex does not deter him from loving his Tamaranian princess, but playtime is a ritual he looks forward to, a luxury he does not wish to surrender.

Flex does not hound Robin. She keeps her distance. She is not jealous. She pursues other activities. She reconnects with an old friend: Kid Flash. They have much in common. They both have a need for speed and they love tacos. They enjoy racing each other to Mexico for the authentic meat filled tortilla shells. This has become a weekly ritual since Kid Flash has moved to Jump City.

Flex becomes bored waiting for Robin to be free, to get away from Star. She adopts Flash as a new playtime buddy. They play around the tower when the others are gone.

Flex and Flash's games keep on going. They become pretty heated. As hot as they are, Flex does not cool it off with Robin. One day, Flash struts out of Flex's room, bumping into Robin, who has come to start his own game with Flex. Jealousy cascades over Robin's features.

Flex exits her room and spots Robin. She is surprised but also pleased to see the leader of the Titans. She was not expecting him. This is not a scheduled visit. She sees the jealousy dance across Robin's face, tightening his lips and jaws. She does not know what story his eyes tell.

Robin strides into her room and pulls her in. He realizes what is going on between her and Flash. He does not appreciate this new situation. He desires her for himself and only himself. He demands that she stop seeing Flash.

"You have a girlfriend. Why can I not have another playmate?" she retorts, raising her eyebrows, secretly enjoying witnessing this side of Robin. She will not give in to him. She does what she wants.

He confesses that he broke it off with Star. She knows this to be fact. She can hear the truth ringing in his voice. Robin tells her that he wants them to be playmates together forever.

She walks up to him, kisses him passionately, and stares into his hid den eyes. "Wonderful idea. Flash is flashy, but pretty trashy; he never followed any of the rules."


End file.
